Shock
by BirdSpirit
Summary: The Spider Queen clamped her mouth shut, surprised at the sudden electric shock that had traveled through her extra appendages. [Elise x Leblanc] smut, bondage


"So what did the bloody fool have to say?"

The bath was steamy, and LeBlanc crooked her finger, causing the vapor to form delicate little patterns. "You're visiting my private bath to ask me that?" she returned without moving her head.

"It's a very pertinent question," Elise responded, crossing her arms.

The Deceiver said nothing but simply waved a dainty hand at the Spider Queen to join her. The Shadow Isler dipped her head, sliding into the warm water as her clothes slid off her shapely body in a few magical words. She sighed with pleasure at the heat. "You've been awfully short tempered lately, dear. What troubles you?"

Elise shook her head, declining to answer. LeBlanc's scoff was the only warning she got. Golden chains suddenly shot from the waters, wrapping around the Spider Queen's neck and pulling her roughly underneath. "Urgh!"

The spider mage's hands instinctively went to her neck as she struggled. The metals links were clearly not letting up, so Elise sent a blast of webbing to where the Deceiver was sitting. There was a yelp as silk wrapped around LeBlanc, dragging her into the waters as well. Elise tugged on the strand, wrapping it tighter around her. The chains curled forcefully around her neck, and she clawed out blindly, catching LeBlanc's back. There was a snap of the Deceiver's magic, and the two were immediately teleported to her quarters, absent of any clothing as well as chains and silk. They fell in a heap onto the bed. "How in the world," the Spider Queen panted, "do you expect me to talk when I'm underwater?"

The Matron just laughed in reply, the cut on her back causing droplets of water to run crimson. Elise pounced on her, taking a stab at the Deceiver with her spider leg. She was jerked back, however, by another loop of metal, causing her blade to stop just inches from the Deceiver's nose. More gold encircled her other extra appendages, tugging them backward. The Spider Queen gasped as her back arched so her legs wouldn't break. It was difficult to breathe in this position, her bare chest heaving as Elise attempted to inhale. She grit her teeth as the Matron curled her hands around her wrists, nails drawing blood. "Cedo tibi," the Shadow Isler growled.

Emilia grinned at the victory, immediately releasing the Spider Queen, who crumpled onto the bed, groaning. LeBlanc placed her fingers on Elise's smooth wet stomach, tracing the muscles there. She bent, licking droplets of water from the underside of pale breasts. Closing her eyes, the Spider Queen sighed, letting herself relax and feel the Deceiver's ministrations. It wasn't long before she heard the soft clinking of metal. LeBlanc lay atop her partner, humming at the feeling of their chests pressed together. She bound Elise's bleeding wrists over her head, purring, "Be a good little spider and I won't make these bindings too tight, hmm?"

The Spider Queen's crimson orbs flared, but she nodded wordlessly. Their lips met in a fierce bruising kiss. The Deceiver's tongue probed Elise's, taking time to explore her mouth. She slipped her fingers between the Spider Queen's legs, making the Shadow Isler twitch reflexively. Chuckling, the Matron moved to her lover's neck, drawing blood as she bit down. Elise hissed in pain but tilted her head to allow her partner easier access. Emilia lapped at the crimson liquid, sucking at the skin. "So," she murmured, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Elise gasped as LeBlanc found one of her nipples, "I-I'll take care of it."

The Deceiver ceased sucking on her breast and blew at it instead, grinning mischievously as the nipple became erect from the sudden cold. She did the same with the other, all the while slowly taking Elise with her hand. "Will you now?"

She stopped her teasing momentarily to wrap her arms around the Spider Queen, finding the upper pair of spider legs twitching with arousal. She traced one, instructing golden chains to wrap around them loosely. "Of course-ah!"

The Spider Queen clamped her mouth shut, surprised at the sudden electric shock that had traveled through her extra appendages. Emilia took advantage of the momentary distraction to push her legs wider. She cuffed the Shadow Isler's ankles, leaving her completely vulnerable to the Deceiver's every whim. "Piltover has some interesting trinkets, don't they?"

Elise was actually blushing from the experience. Her spider legs were already incredibly sensitive. Treating them like this was almost mindblowing. The Matron laughed huskily, shifting so that she was straddling the other woman. The Spider Queen bit back a moan as another jolt hit her. She closed her eyes, but reopened them in vain as LeBlanc blindfolded her with a snap of her fingers. The sensations all over her amplified once she lost her vision, leaving the Shadow Isler almost whimpering with need. Emilia sat back to regard her work. Elise's breathing was coming in ragged gasps as she struggled instinctively with each teasing shock up her extra limbs. In addition to the water from their earlier tussle, a sheen of sweat covered her pale skin, drawing even more attention to her hard nipples. The Deceiver sighed with pleasure, feeling abdomen muscles flex and press against her most intimate area as the Spider Queen raised her hips slightly. The Matron kissed her way up to Elise's ear, leaving tiny bite marks on the path upward. "Enjoying yourself, dear?" she cooed as she tugged at an earlobe with her teeth.

She felt a tendril of arousal squirm up her legs as Elise just let out an erotic moan response. LeBlanc slid up, leaving the Spider Queen's stomach wet with her juices. She positioned herself over her lover's mouth, encouraging the Shadow Isler to pleasure her. The spider mage leaned forward, licking her slit and feeling the Deceiver shudder. Lapping up her arousal, Elise tilted her head, finding LeBlanc's clit easily. Emilia gasped, pressing Elise's head further into her pussy as her lover sucked on the swollen nub. The Spider Queen groaned as a chain slid between her own legs, vibrating intensely. She could barely focus with the combined sensations of the shocks and the stimulation on her pussy. "Don't you dare cum before me, Elise," LeBlanc glared downward, her amber eyes full of raw desire.

The Spider Queen redoubled her efforts, penetrating the Matron with her tongue and feeling her walls clench tightly around it. Moaning loudly, Emilia grabbed onto the headboard as she grinded lustfully against her lover, moving her own fingers down to rub her clit. The Spider Queen hummed, and the vibrations pushed LeBlanc over the edge. The Deceiver let out a high pitched cry as she climaxed, shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her. She bucked violently several times, milking as much pleasure as she could from her partner's tongue. Elise orgasmed not long after, shuddering from her bound position at the almost heavenly stimulation.

Panting, LeBlanc slid to the side, head tilted backward. The Spider Queen swallowed hard. "Turn it off…"

Laughing, the Matron waved her hand, freeing Elise of the electric shocks. She grabbed the chain between her legs, chuckling as it came back wet from the Spider Queen's arousal. The Shadow Isler shifted, tugging at the rest of her bindings. The Deceiver tsked, kneeling in front of her pussy. She blew lightly at it experimentally. Elise tensed and lifted her head, wondering what was going on. She jerked as she felt a tongue probe her sensitive slit. Emilia chuckled darkly as she lapped up the juices she found. "My, that really had you going."

Her finger flicked her clit, and Elise arched her back as her muscles clenched with a small orgasm.

Satisfied, the Deceiver finally stopped, resting her head on the Spider Queen's thigh. She watched contentedly as her lover's abdomen went taut with pleasurable aftershocks. She snapped her fingers, and the chains and blindfold disappeared. Elise lay limply for a moment, catching her breath. "Is this what Piltover does in its spare time? Sex toys?"

The Matron laughed quietly, crawling up to her side. "That wasn't its initial purpose. I simply got creative."

The Spider Queen had no response but to roll her eyes. She waved her hand tiredly, allowing blankets to envelop them both. LeBlanc purred at the warmth. "So is this what I have to do to get you to stay the night?"

"Perhaps."

Elise threw an arm over her eyes. Her wrists were slightly bruised, but they would be fine by tomorrow. She lifted her hand when she felt something slightly wet on Emilia's back. "You're still bleeding."

"I'll have the healers take care of it tomorrow," the Deceiver returned sleepily.

The Spider Queen nudged her partner. "Sit up."

LeBlanc let out a slight grumble but complied. A roll of silken bandages appeared in Elise's hand and she wrapped them around Emilia. Finished, she wordlessly lay back on the bed. The Deceiver joined her moments later, pressing close to her side. The Spider Queen let herself drift, feeling the tendrils of sleep tugging at her consciousness. She had almost given in when she heard LeBlanc murmur.

"Thanks."


End file.
